


Vacation Interruptus

by shanachie



Category: Strike Back
Genre: AU, M/M, mostly cuz I was so excited I just started writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Scott and Stonebridge have a holiday and take a trip, but of course they get interrupted.





	Vacation Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_not_my_fault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/gifts).



> My awesome friend, its_not_my_fault, has been asking me to watch Strike Back for... probably a year? Maybe two? At least a year. And I finally got to watch it. (Thank you, babe.) I immediately fell in love with these two idiots and watched to write something for them... but I got so excited that I didn't wait until I had all the information before I started writing so this is an AU. I'm gonna go back and write another idea we had together after this, but I'm not entirely sure when. (Possibly next month, but it might not get finished right away since I have some other things to work on.)
> 
> Oh and because of reasons she couldn't read this... so it has not been beta'ed.
> 
> ETA: Thanks to Lillyg who sent me some editing suggestions!

“I think you’ve earned a bit of a holiday,” Locke said as Scott and Stonebridge made their way back into the crib.

“An actual holiday?” Stonebridge asked. “Or ten hours off without being called in for a crisis?”

Locke looked up from the computer he’d been studying over the new tech’s shoulder. Neither Stonebridge nor Scott had learned her name yet, still stinging from Richmond’s death and Martinez’s departure. “An actual leave the country we are currently based in and I don’t want to hear from either of you until I call you back holiday,” Locke confirmed. “And that includes getting yourselves arrested.” He turned back to what he’d been studying. “We can’t do anything else until we have more information anyway.”

“So in other words if we _do_ get arrested… don’t call ‘dad’ to bail us out?” Scott questioned.

Locke looked pained as he replied, “Please. Make me your last call.”

“Will do, Boss.” Stonebridge grabbed the back of Scott’s tach vest, starting to haul him out of the crib. “We’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”

“Wait! I still have questions!” Scott protested.

“No, you don’t!” the entire crib chorused.

“We really have a vacation?” Scott asked as the doors to the crib shut behind them.

“It appears we are on extended holiday,” Stonebridge confirmed. “So. Mexico?”

Scott eyed him for a minute. “Actually. You can go to Mexico if you’d like. I think… I’m… I’m going to go do something else.”

“Finn?” Stonebridge guessed.

After a minute, Scott nodded. “Yeah. He came to Thailand to see me; I should go to the States to see him.”

Stonebridge shrugged. “Okay. Let’s go then.”

“You’d go with me to see my son?”

“Well, maybe we don’t have to spend our whole holiday with him, but, yeah, Damian, of course.”

Scott glanced around before ducking in and pressing his lips to Stonebridge’s quickly. “Sounds like we’re going to Maryland.” He smirked at Stonebridge. “But why don’t you drag me somewhere else first?”

“I can agree to that.” Stonebridge grabbed Scott’s vest again and tugged. Willingly, Scott followed.

 

 

Two days later, Stonebridge slipped a pair of sunglasses on as he followed Scott out of the Dulles airport. He felt almost naked with only a ceramic knife tucked into the small of his back, but he knew he’d feel better once he was able to dig into his luggage and pull out at least a small handgun. He doubted they’d run into any trouble stateside, but it went against all of his training to be unarmed. He knew Scott was just as antsy by the way his hand kept opening and closing. “Mikey, you wanna grab a cab? Or should we see about a rental?” Scott asked.

“Rental,” Stonebridge suggested. “I’m assuming you didn’t tell anyone we were coming?”

“It would have given Kelly a chance to tell me no.”

“Rental, hotel, and then you’ll call either Kelly or Finn and see if we can meet them for dinner,” Stonebridge directed.

“Sometimes you’re too British,” Scott informed him. “And I’m not sure if the politeness is hot or annoying.”

“But it’s a good plan,” Stonebridge told him. “And we’re not taking enough weapons to storm a small country.”

“Well, now you’re just being unfair.”

“No. Practical.”

 

 

Between the rental car, the hotel room, and other…distractions…it was a few hours before Scott and Stonebridge even thought about the reason they were in Maryland.

Stonebridge rolled over in bed. “Were you intending to take a shower before calling Finn? Or wait until we made plans?”

Scott cracked his eyes open and took in the naked expanse in his view. “Call him. No reason to get dressed if we don’t have to.”

After a minute, Stonebridge poked Scott. “That means you actually have to _call_ Finn.”

A heavy sigh preceded Scott digging his cell out of his jeans and thumbing through his contacts until he found Finn’s number. As the phone rang, he leaned back against Stonebridge, smiling as the blonde’s hands began to wander. “Hey! Finn!” he said a little too enthusiastically when the teenager picked up.

“Hey, Dam… Dad… Damien,” the boy replied. “How’s it going?”

“It’s good. It’s good. How’s it been? Everything okay?”

“It’s good. Kim got me home and Mom’s been having me stick pretty close to the house. What’s going on?”

“Good. That’s great.” Scott took a breath. “So listen. Mikey and I got some vacation.”

“Awesome. Enjoy Mexico.”

“We didn’t go to Mexico.” Scott took a deep breath. “We’re in Maryland.”

There was a protracted silence from the other end of the phone. “So you decided to forgo Mexico for Maryland? Why?”

“Well, we thought it would be nice to see you,” Scott admitted. After Stonebridge poked him in the side, he added, “And your mom and Marcus.”

“That’s… awesome,” Finn replied. “I mean. Yeah. Really. I didn’t expect to see you any time soon... So cool.”

“You don’t sound convinced.”

“No, Daa… Man, I don’t know what to call you anymore.”

“Whatever you feel comfortable with, Finn.” Scott clutched the phone a little tighter as he gave up control to the boy. “Listen we’re in town for a while. Why don’t we meet you and Kelly and Marcus for dinner?”

“Yeah. Okay,” Finn agreed. “Tonight?”

“Sure,” Scott approved quickly. “Place and time?”

“Seven?” Finn suggested. “There’s a local pub. O’Malley’s. Do you need directions?”

“We’ll find it,” Scott promised.

“Okay. See you then. Dad.”

Scott tossed the phone onto the nightstand before rolling back towards Stonebridge. “What did Finn say?” Stonebridge asked.

“Dinner. 1900 hours. Some pub.”

Stonebridge’s eyes flicked to the clock on the nightstand behind Scott’s shoulder. “We’ve got some time then.”

“Whatever are we going to do with it?” Scott questioned.

“I’m sure we can think of something.”

 

 

Stonebridge pushed the door to the pub open, his eyes scanning the entrance and room automatically, looking for threats. He was more relaxed now, not just from having raided their luggage for some toys, but also from the time with Scott in the hotel room. “I feel less naked, Mikey,” Scott commented as he followed Stonebridge into the pub.

“I can understand that, Damien.” Stonebridge stepped to the side so Scott could do his own scan of the room. “Do you see Finn? Or the others?”

“No. Wait. Yes.” Scott recognized his son across the room and pointed Stonebridge in the right direction.

The two men crossed the room, drawing the attention of most of the patrons. The civilians didn’t know why they watched the two men so closely, but their hindbrains told them to be careful of the predator in their midst.

Finn stood as they reached the table, embracing Scott when he reached them. He wavered at embracing Stonebridge, but accepted a handclasp. “Hey, Damien. Hi, Michael,” he said.

“You look good, Finn,” Michael said. He nudged Scott who nodded, as his eyes raked over Finn as if he was looking for wounds. When Scott still didn’t say anything, he said, “Are you going to introduce me?”

 

Finn glanced back at the table where a blonde woman was seated. Beside her sat a man who Stonebridge assumed had to be Finn’s step-father. The man would never be a threat… except to Scott’s emotional well-being.

“Mom, Marcus, this is Michael Stonebridge,” Finn said. “Marcus, this is my dad, Damien Scott.”

“You look good, Kelly,” Scott commented as Finn moved aside and the two Section 20 operatives were able to take seats at the table.

“I couldn’t believe it when Finn told me that you were here with your… friend,” Kelly commented as menus were passed around.

“Partner,” Scott corrected. “And we figured since Finn came to visit us, we’d come to visit him.”

“ _We_ figured?” Stonebridge questioned. “I distinctly remember you saying ‘ _I_ want to go visit Finn, _you_ can go to Mexico.”

Scott shrugged. “I do like to give you options.”

Finn snorted, holding back a laugh at the two men bickering. Kelly looked slightly bemused, but Marcus was looking at them like they were aliens from space.

Stonebridge shook his head and asked, “What do you do, Marcus? I’m sure Finn told us, but… it’s slipped my mind.”

“Is he for real?” Marcus asked.

Scott accepted the beer that the waitress brought over, raising an eyebrow at Finn who nodded. “Sorta? He’s British.”

That seemed to pause the conversation long enough for food to be ordered and the silence to get longer. Marcus reached for some of the pretzels in the middle of the table once the waitress had left and put them neatly on a napkin in front of him. “So Kelly tells me you’re an IT consultant?” he asked Scott.

Scott and Stonebridge exchanged looks, smirking at each other. “You could say that,” Scott responded.

“I don’t think breaking the computer counts as IT work,” Stonebridge commented.

“Hey, it worked, didn’t it?” Scott responded.

“You... broke the computer you were sent in to fix?” Marcus questioned.

“I seem to remember you breaking a whole lot more than that,” Kelly put in.

“That was _not_ my fault,” Scott protested.

“I might need to hear that story,” Stonebridge said.

Scott pointed to Finn. “You can see the results of that break.”

Stonebridge choked on his beer as he realized what they were talking about. “Never mind.”

“If you’re an IT consultant, why are you breaking computers?” Marcus wanted to know.

Scott rolled his eyes. “I can’t keep telling him this lie,” he said. “Finn knows the truth.”

“You told _my_ son something he had no right to know!” Kelly’s voice rose.

“No, I told _our_ son the _truth_. Because he’s old enough to know the _truth_. And it is something he has the right to know.” Scott glared at her. “Since other than Mike, he’s the only one who’d be notified if something happened to me.”

“And I’d already know since I’d probably be there,” Stonebridge muttered.

Kelly glared at them both. “I don’t think this dinner was a good idea. I’m already sure that Finn is keeping something from me from when he was in Thailand, but…”

“What happens in Thailand, stays in Thailand,” Scott interrupted her.

“That only applies to Vegas,” Kelly responded.

“Whatever. I’m not breaking a confidence. If my kid tells me something, I'm keeping it secret until he tells me otherwise.”

Stonebridge rested his hand on Scott’s knee under the table. “Ma’am,” he started. “Damien already told Finn what we do. It was unavoidable at the time. For Finn’s sake, let’s have a nice civilized dinner and then you don’t have to see us again.”

Kelly stared at him for a minute. “Where _did_ you find him, Damien?”

“I told you. British,” Scott told her.

“Am I the only one who doesn’t know what you do?” Marcus asked.

“We’re soldiers,” Stonebridge told him. “Scott was loaned out to the British unit I work for which is how we met.”

“Are you sure you’re telling that story the right way?” Scott asked.

“Are you sure you want me to tell the story any other way?” Stonebridge countered.

Finn opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the waitress arriving with their food. As she passed the food around, Stonebridge wanted to know if they could change the subject. Scott asked Finn about school which took them down another topic of conversation.

Kelly frowned as Scott’s phone went off loudly and stridently as they were finishing up dinner. “That’s a little rude,” she said as he dug it out of his pocket.

“Locke,” Scott said, showing Stonebridge the face of the phone.

“Let me,” Stonebridge told him, taking the phone off his partner. “Hey, boss,” he answered the phone.

Scott turned his attention to a glaring Kelly as Stonebridge got up from the table to carry on the conversation away from the group. “You might think it’s rude, but we need to be able to get calls. We can’t just be out of reach.”

“You’re here to visit. And for dinner. To spend time with our… your… _son_. And you still can’t be away from your phone,” Kelly protested.

“Even on vacation, we have to be reachable,” Scott argued. “Finn knows, and understands, that I don’t have a nine to five job.” He gestured at the teenager, who hadn’t looked distressed until Scott and Kelly started bickering. Again. “The only thing bothering him is that we can’t seem to get along in person.”

Marcus opened his mouth to add his input to the conversation, but was stopped by Stonebridge’s return to the table. The Brit tossed Scott his phone and pulled a wallet from his own pocket. “Holiday’s canceled, Mate,” Stonebridge said as he tossed money onto the table.

“What?” Even as he questioned, Scott got to his feet.

“New intelligence came in. We need to grab our sh… belongings and get to the pickup,” Stonebridge explained.

Scott turned to Finn, his apology dying on his lips when he saw the boy’s expression. “Relax, Dad,” Finn said. “You and Michael go get the bad guys.”

Scott grinned at his son’s comment, pulling him into a brief hug. “I’ll call you,” he promised.

“Yeah. It’s fine. We’ll try again.”

Stonebridge went to shake Finn’s hand, but accepted the hug Finn offered instead. When he backed away, Kelly’s look was indecipherable, but the look on Scott’s face was full of fondness. “We need to go,” Stonebridge said.

Scott nodded. “Yeah. I know.” Taking one last look at Finn, he followed Stonebridge out of the restaurant. “I’m not sure if I should be glad Locke interrupted us so I don’t have to apologize to Kelly for anything I might say in the next ten minutes or be annoyed because I only got a couple of hours with Finn.”

Stonebridge popped the locks to their rental car. “We can always come back and see Finn, if you have to apologize, you could screw it up worse.”

“Good point.” Scott slid into the passenger seat. “Let’s go get some bad guys.”


End file.
